


Cliché

by Beyl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Glitter, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyl/pseuds/Beyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the Meadow one sunny afternoon, Edward asks Bella what she is thinking about at that very moment.<br/>And she answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT meant to be taken seriously, it's meant to make you laugh. I'm aware that Edward has some really devoted fans out there but please understand that it's just teasing.  
> Story moved over from my FF.Net Account, Enjoy!

Edward had always hated his ability to read minds. It was rude, invasive and more often than not, irritating. Especially around Emmett and Rosalie after one of their numerous weddings.

Yet, as he watched the strange human girl sitting beside him, staring at his gleaming torso, he wanted nothing more than to get inside her head to know what she was thinking.

Every other weekend or so, he would carry Bella up to the Meadow and just enjoy her company while basking in the sun...it was a rare treat. Both spent hours studying each other and he knew her expressions well enough by now to know that she was very amused.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly, smiling in reflection of her own humor. She started, and tore her eyes from his twinkling chest.

"Oh! Nothing." She said quickly, blushing and looking down to avoid his eyes.

Edward reached out and gently coaxed her chin up with one finger.

"Please? I hate not being able to hear your thoughts."

She blushed further. "Well...it's just...not very manly."

Edward's jaw dropped, and he was fairly certain he heard a 'crack' as it hit the ground.

"What!?" he gasped out in astonishment. Bella's blush deepened and she hurried to explain.

"Edward...you glitter! I mean, it's not that it isn't, well, pretty...'cause it is! And it's not that I don't like it but seriously. My boyfriend glitters!" She said in a rush.

He was still too astonished to do anything but gape as she rambled on in an attempt to salvage the situation.

"And it's not only that, you're a vampire. What kind of manly vampire glitters? I'm starting to think that it was a vampire who spread rumors about your kind in order to make it look as though you were more masculine and ferocious...not that you aren't masculine but all of the stories make you all sound better."

"Stories..." he managed to choke out.

"Well...yeah. You know, the whole cool foreign accent, cape, slick hair, creepy manor, sleeping in a coffin, fangs, the flying, turning into a bat and/or wolf...I mean, what kind of real vampire sparkles?"

Edward suddenly realized why Alice suddenly burst into hysterical laughter early that morning and decided that maybe it was better that he couldn't read Bella's mind.


End file.
